Beginnings
by jade isabelle
Summary: She's always loved beginnings. And befriending a Marauder was definitely a new beginning to Lily. James/Lily
1. Chapter 1

She's always loved beginnings. And befriending a Marauder was definitely a new beginning to Lily. His name is James, and when they're together, she can't stop herself from telling him exactly what she's thinking. The words won't come fast enough, and then one day, she tells him.

It's been building up for so long, and she just has to say. It's been driving her crazy, and she feels like now, staring up at the stars huddled together under a shared blanket, teeth chattering from the cold, is the perfect time. So she tells him.

_I love you._

And he does not know what to say because there has never been a girl who was so honest with him, and he can't figure out what to say next. He turns to face her, and smiles, but he still doesn't have a response. Girls had always fawned over him, but this is _Lily_, his best friend who's telling him this.

She sighs, realization dawning on her that all of this was a bad idea.

He turns away awkwardly avoiding her gaze, when it dawns on him that, maybe, just maybe, he feels the same way. She turns back to face the night sky when he leans over to kiss her cheek(in a friendly way, not to get her confused, even though he knows it's going to give her the wrong idea.)

At the same time, she turns towards him to break the uncomfortable silence, to his surprise, and to hers, their lips meet.

He does not know what comes over him, why he's still kissing her, when she stands up abruptly, and walks away. He wants to call her back, to tell her what he's finally realized, that, yes, he loves her too, but he does not. He hopes that she will return.

The next night, he tells her, and to his surprise, she starts laughing. "What are people going to say about this?" And he does not have time to think of an answer for her, because all he's thinking about is Lily. _His_ Lily. And he laughs too, because of how ridiculous the whole thing is, before capturing her lips once more.


	2. Chapter 2

"I wish I could have told you sooner," she tells him wistfully. "We could have had more time together. We only have two months before it's all over."

"Lils, why on earth are you going on about the time we have together? Why don't we just enjoy it? And, who knows, just because we're leaving Hogwarts in a couple months, doesn't mean we suddenly have to stop seeing each other."

She sighs, resting her head on his shoulder. He turns to face her, her expression giving away her thoughts. _Why is this so complicated? _

He kisses her forehead, telling her that they would figure it out. She's not sure why, but hearing him say it brings back the memories of the night they kissed the first time. She smiles to herself.

The day of their graduation from Hogwarts, she sneaks up to the Boys' Dormitory to wake him up. She tells him that they need to have one last adventure before they leave.

She drags him out of bed, and they reach their destination before the rest of the castle had stirred. They stare out at the lake, letting the memories take them.

"Remember when we met?" she asks.

He laughs in response. How could he not?

"It wasn't funny! I could've been killed." She feigns hurt at his response, and begs with her eyes for sympathy.

"You couldn't have died. Sirius was just having a little fun."

"He put me on that flying beast!"

"You were fine…."

"Yeah, only when you caught me!"

"You really need to get over this. That was such a long time ago. What happened to not living in the past? I thought you said this was our last day, and you wanted to have an adventure. A _new_ adventure. No more reminiscing about our childhood."

"What do you mean our _childhood? _We met three years ago. _Third year?_ Didn't we just go over this?"

He laughs, capturing her lips. "Why are you so beautiful?"

"_Me_? What about you? Why are you so…._perfect_?"

He takes her hand in his, and their adventure begins.

He calls it "The Rest of Their Lives". She can't wait.

Nearly three months later, they embark on a journey she hopes will never end. They travel through Europe, and return to Hogwarts for a visit some months later. They arrive at in the dead of night, and he takes her hand and they walk towards the lake.

He lays down, and motions for her to do the same. She is, again, reminded of their first kiss. He turns to her, just as he had done all those years ago. But this time, the words are different.

"Lily, will you marry me?"

She has a strong feeling that this was how he felt the night of their first kiss. But this time, she knows what to say. "Yes."

And just like that, there is a new beginning, and a new adventure.


End file.
